Genesis Decode
by o0 Sara NekoChan 0o
Summary: The Doctor was wounded seriously in their last adventure and amy sends him to bed. Then the nightmares start. And the black outs. And then the nosebleeds. What on earth is going on? 11/Amy like it should be. little note: doubt this will be updated
1. By Orders Of Amy Pond

**The Doctor was wounded seriously in their last adventure and amy sends him to bed. Then the nightmares start. And the black outs. And then the nosebleeds. What on earth is going on? **

**Starts off slightly confusing i think but if you made sence of it, there we go, your a genious ;) **

**Anyway. I wrote this to Amy's theme so i think you should listen to it when your reading. To me it sort of fits parts like the pool scene with the Doctor (not saying Anymore)**

**AMY: I was just... starting to think... you were just a madman who didnt own anything.**

**ME/DOCTOR: Amy pond, there is something you must remember about me, someday your life may depend on it. I am DEFINATELY a madman who owns nothing! (though i'd kill to own Smith and Tennant for the day ;D )**

**enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_Hot breath escaped his lips as he ran. His shoes thudding against the floor as all his strength was going toward getting there as soon as it was possible. Hands scrambled at a wall as he turned a corner, trying to stay on his feet as he sped on. He ran through an alley as he slipped in a puddle. He landed on the floor and groaned, his hands scuffed and bloodied, stinging also from the impact._

_His thoughts were muddled as he ran; her face etched into his head as images of her laid limp and bloody flooded his mind, causing his heart to pound. Pain tore through his head and he crashed into a wall, falling to his knees as the pain intensified._

_The thought of him never being able to see her smile again, her beautiful hair, her mesmerizing eyes... everything about her, chilled him to the core... scared him if he wanted to be specific. That was why he had to get up. He had to get to her. He had to fight whatever it was that was harming them._

_Because if he didn't, she would die._

_And then he would have to change his name, He wouldn't be him anymore._

_A scream shattered his reverie and he sprinted toward her. Her eyes were open and staring up at the ceiling. Her chest was still and she wasn't breathing. He had failed her._

_The Doctor had failed and Amelia Jessica Pond was dead because of it._

* * *

The Doctor sat bolt upright, the covers falling to reveal his bare chest that was well toned and possibly slightly tanned. He and Amy had just had an adventure on an extremely sunny island where a creature called the Triaplan had tried to kill them both. It had almost succeeded killing the Doctor, and when they had reached the TARDIS' safety, Amy had been the one who had sanctioned the sleep for the Time-Lord.

Now, said Time-Lord was sat upright, wide awake after only an hour of sleep, exhausted and sweating because of the nightmare he had just had about his little Scottish companion. He hadn't made it a secret in the last adventure that he didn't want Amy being hurt, that had been the reason he had pushed her out of the way of the gun. That had been the reason he distracted the Triaplan from her. That had been the reason he hadn't collapsed until they were in the TARDIS and he was in his room.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed, shaking slightly as he stood and deciding to go find the fiery haired Scot. He opened his door, light blue pajama bottoms hanging off his hips as he walked silently toward Amy's room. He opened the door and looked in. The room was fairly large and had a four poster bed in the middle. The floor was colored a deep purple and the walls were the same color as the TARDIS exterior. Pictures of him and Amy were spread across the walls and the roof was black, little lights scattered it like stars. He smiled and entered the room, moving toward the unmade bed, thinking he saw her. As he got a closer look, he noticed a picture on the bedside table. It was a picture of Amy, Rory and another girl and boy. They all had their arms around each other's shoulders. Amy looked about 15/16 and the others about the same age. Amy's fiery red hair was pulled into a messy bun that framed her face nicely. She was wearing what looked to be a short black, glittery dress. It framed her figure perfectly. It seemed she knew how to dress back then as well. The Doctor smiled, shaking his head and drew his attention to the bed. Looking closely now, he realized there was no-one in it and he quickly left the room. Next he tried the kitchen, then the console room, then even his drawing room. She was no-where to be found.

He passed the library when a thought struck him.

"_Why are you wet?"_

"_I was in the pool."_

"_I thought you said you were in the library."_

"_So was the pool."_

The Doctor smiled and pushed open the door. He didn't find the pool, or the red head but he found a door at the back of the library. Walking cautiously toward it, the Doctor pushed open the door and found the pool with a certain red head in the water. Her red hair was stringy as she raised herself up in the water, her skin glistening as the light bounced off her. The Doctor leant against the doorframe and watched her as she swam full lengths of the pool expertly. He smiled before feeling incredibly weak and slid down the doorframe. His eyes drooped shut and he passed out on the floor, blood making its way down his cheek from his nose.

* * *

Amy had gone exploring after she instructed the Doctor to go to sleep and had quickly come across the doctor's room. Curious if he had actually done what she had said, she gently pushed open the door and looked in. The room was huge, walls a light brown with what looked like the roof was a window to the galaxies outside. She gazed in wonder at the purple constellation they were passing and as streaks of orange and red became noticeable as the angle changed.

She looked around and spotted the Doctor sleeping. She smiled and quietly tiptoed over to him. He was slightly pale but that was what happened when you got shot, trampled on and almost bleed dry, and then get everything healed immediately with some type of paste.

He looked like he was struggling with something, a sheen of sweat covered his forehead and Amy was half tempted to wipe it off but stopped herself. She knew he slept lightly and now was not the best time for him to find her in his room. Not to mention she was the one who sent him to bed in the first place.

Smiling slightly, she backed out of the room, noting the symbol on the wardrobe and she closed the door quietly.

Wandering around again, Amy came across the library. Curious about what the Doctor had said when she first met him; she gently pushed open the door and walked inside. The room was huge and book shelves lined the room. The books themselves looked like they ranged from being brand new, to being the oldest book in there. She gazed in wonder around the huge room and smiled. She would have to ask for a day off and just come in to read. Sod the Doctor, she thought and immediately regretted it. She felt a lot for the strange Time-Lord. The mad man in a box. She smiled gently and spotted a door at the end of the row of shelves.

She walked toward it tentatively and opened it, smiling as she saw the pool. The water glittered in the light and mesmerized her. She smiled and ran back to her room to change into a bikini. The Doctor, she hoped, was going to be asleep for a while and she hadn't swum since she was 10. She lowered herself into the luke warm water, mentally thanking the TARDIS for warming it up for her.

She swam across the pool a couple of times before swimming to the bottom of the pool, staying underwater and enjoying the feel of the water on her skin and in her hair. She used to dream about being a mermaid. But then, to her dismay, she grew up.

She swam back to the surface and took a lung full of air, then doing a few more laps of the pool. About three hours after she had got in, she got out of the water and noticed the Doctor on the floor by the door. She walked over to him and looked at him. Blood was making its way from the Doctor's nose and leaving a crimson line down his cheek. Not knowing how long he'd been out, Amy tried to wake him.

* * *

"_You can't hide forever __**Doctor**__" The Doctor kept still, crouched behind a wall that had been partially blasted. His hearts were going a mile a minute and he was struggling with the ongoing battle within. Did he make a dash and save Amy? Or did he stay put and risk getting caught. Both ways, Amy was in danger. The Doctor hated himself as he moved away from the red head to gain a better hiding space. _

"_She will have to die sometime." The Doctor glared at the man who was speaking and stayed hidden. He hated to leave Amy in the middle of it all but there wasn't much he could do._

"_But you can stop all this." The Doctor knew what was coming before the horrible man, well, creature, before him even said it. "You could give yourself up and Miss Pond here can just walk off." The Doctor knew this. But he didn't trust the man before him. He'd rather have Amy in his arms so he knew she was safe. But at the moment, Amy Pond was unconscious on the floor behind that infernal man. The Doctor froze entirely when he heard a click of a gun._

"_Suit yourself Doctor." There was a pause for dramatics. The Doctor wasn't even bothering to breathe. "The girl dies." The Doctor stood up as he said it._

"_NO!" He looked at Amy's sleeping figure as he walked toward the creature before him. "Let her go when she wakes up. You have me." The Doctor spat at the man. He knelt down beside Amy, intending to check if she was alright when something caught his eye. Blood was pooling behind her body and he picked her up._

"_Alright Doctor. Your wish. That is, if she ever Woke up." The creature was laughing now. "She's dead you foolish man!" the Doctor started trembling as he cradled Amy's lifeless body._

"_Amy... Amy..." The Doctor was left there, repeating Amy's name as tears fell like the rain, hitting Amy's eyelid and her forehead._

"_Doctor?" her voice came as a whisper, repeating it's self. "Doctor, wake up." The Doctor looked down at Amy's body, confused. "Come on Doctor. Wake-" everything went black._

* * *

He sat bolt upright, breathing heavily, like he had just ran a marathon at full speed. He looked around franticly for Amy.

"-up." The Doctor grabbed her and pulled her to him, hugging her tightly.

"Amy." He breathed. "You're ok." Amy smiled.

"Of course I'm ok!" she didn't tell him but she was worried for him. She was sure that Time-Lords don't get nose bleeds for no reason. She made a mental note to ask him later, when she had him calmed him down but for now she had to get him somewhere warmer. She had just soaked him when he hugged her.

They ended up in the kitchen. Amy now wore a pair of pyjamas, baby pink bottoms with a matching top, the words Night Queen in purple letters across her stomach.

"Wanna tell me why you panicked when you woke up?" she said as they sat there with a mug. The Doctor was sat staring at the kitchen wall, a cup in his hands, full of steaming tea. When he didn't reply, Amy stood up and knelt in front of him. He looked terrible. Bags were forming under his eyes and his hair was limp from lack of sleep. His eyes were dull and he looked at her suddenly, seemingly for the first time.

"Hm?" Amy watched him worried.

"I asked if you were gonna tell me why you panicked when you woke up." The Doctor watched her.

"Nothing gets past you pond does it?" she smiled and shook her head. Amy took his hands in hers, her warm wrinkled hands taking his cold, dry ones.

"Doctor, tell me." The Doctor opened his mouth to speak when the TARDIS tipped to the side and they were thrown into the cupboards.

* * *

Rory had gone home early, knowing that tomorrow, he'd be cake shopping with his fiancée. He had just closed his eyes when he heard a peculiar sound. He went to the window and saw a blue box on it's side, smoking. He rubbed his eyes then grabbed a bat and ran down to the back garden.

"Who's there?" he said, holding up the bat. He moved slowly toward the strange object before the doors opened and Amy's face appeared. She took one look at Rory and froze.

"Rory?" The nurse nodded, lowering the bat. Then the Doctor appeared next to her and Rory groaned.

"Amy, why are you with him?" Amy climbed out of the TARDIS and Rory noted she was in her pajamas. "And why are you in your pajamas?" Amy rolled her eyes.

"Why do you think I'm in my pajama's Rory?" Rory shrugged. "I was going to bed." She muttered. The Doctor practically fell out of the TARDIS, exhaustion starting to take effect once again.

"Amy..." he said as he sat on the grass, his back against the TARDIS. "Please... don't let me... Sleep." He said drowsily. Rory looked at him and smiled.

"I can make you some tea." He said as politely as he could, it sounded forced to Amy and she glared at him. The Doctor nodded, missing the whole thing. Rory smirked and went inside. Amy pulled one of the Doctor's arms over her shoulders and helped him up.

"Come on Doctor." She was really worried about him. It seemed their last trip had taken more out of him than she thought. Amy managed to get him into Rory's living room and sat him on the couch. She left him alone for a second to get Rory and found her Fiancée in the kitchen. "Why are you acting like this Rory?" Rory glared at her.

"Because, Amy, you are my Fiancée. We're going cake shopping tomorrow!" Amy made an 'oh' face.

"Rory, that's already happened for me." He made a confused look at her. "Time Travel Rory." She said as if it explained everything. The kettle boiled and three cups of tea were made. Amy carried hers and the Doctor's cups through and set them on the coffee table. She looked at the Doctor and noticed that his nose was bleeding again.

"Why is he like this?" Rory asked, not liking he was left out. Amy shrugged.

"He was hurt quite a bit in the last adventure we had, maybe it's that." She said as she shrugged. The Doctor started groaning in his sleep and muttering something in an incoherent language to Rory, but simple English for Amy.

"Please... Don't... Let her go..." he struggled for a few seconds before shouting. "Amy!" he sat bolt upright and looked around the room, frightened. Amy, who was sat next to him, placed an arm on his back and started trying to calm him down.

"Doctor Calm down, I'm here." The Doctor looked at her and seemed to calm dramatically before his eyes turned cloudy and he passed out. Amy looked at Rory who stood up, just as the Doctor disappeared in a blue flash.

**

* * *

**

Ok so what do you think? Be amazed, this is the longest first chapter i've ever done lol. I was told by a friend that it was good so you tell me what you think.. You just have to press that little green thing at the bottem of the page to tell me what you think. I know you've probaby got an alert on this and you'll be like... wtf! but i noticed that where i had breaks, there werent any in the story so i had to enter them and lo and behold, An A.N came up lol.

**Any way. You may be like... i thought she said Rory didnt prepose. Well i sort of forgot that fact when i was writing it and there we are They're still ingaged *glares at Rory***

**P.S there will be alot of Doctor bashing later on. And No, i havent wrote the story that goes before this one... I will when this one is finnished ^^**

**Cio!**

**Ichigo Koneko~chan x**


	2. With a little help from some friends

**The Doctor had been sent to bed by Amy but had a nightmare and woke up. Soon after he found Amy, he blacked out, forcing Amy to wake him up and try to tell her what was wrong. The TARDIS, however, has other plans and crashes into Rory's back garden, where Amy appears and a slight dispute between the two appear as the Doctor is weakened by whatever is making him black out almost. There is also Project Genesis that is being ran by the mysterious brunette captain who will stop at nothing to get what she needs. While all that is going on, the Doctor is blacking out still and at the end of the last chapter, Amy and Rory are having a conversation when the Doctor passes out and disappears in a blue flash.**

**This is chapter Two. Just like the first chapter, i'm just a madman that owns nothing except the plotline, John and the Captain =] **

**Read and Reveiw! Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

She needed him. More than anything. She made her way down to the teleport room and leant heavily against the controls. Her strength seemed to leave her rapidly since she entered the room and she grew worried. Concentrating on the task in hand, she brushed her dark brown hair back and punched in the genetic code.

"_Please," She pleaded with the console. "Don't fail me now." She struggled to remain upright as she pressed the blue button in the center of the console and waited for it to find him._

"_Initializing Genetic search." A female voice came over the speakers and she groaned, her vision getting blurry. She slid to the floor as she rested, waiting for him to arrive._

* * *

Amy stared at the spot the Doctor had been in and didn't move. Rory on the other hand was babbling, asking how and where the Doctor had disappeared. She glared at Rory, a clear indication for him to shut up and stood up.

"Look Rory, I don't know what's happened to him." She felt like crying. "All I know is that we need to get him back." Rory wasn't pleased.

"Why Amy?" He didn't understand and it was starting to annoy Amy. "Why not just leave him?" Amy growled and got in his face. She was dangerous now and Rory knew it, his heart sinking.

"Because, Rory, He's saved this world so many times. He's saved me. And you!" She was seriously ticked now. "And unless you hadn't noticed, The Doctor was the one who saved the planet from the Daleks, from the Cybermen, from that huge ship crashing into London!" Rory looked away, ashamed almost.

"Amy, why can't you just let him go?" Amy froze. "I mean, you're getting married to me..." Amy mentally kicks herself. Why had she ever agreed to marry him?

"Rory, You and I both know how important it is for the Doctor to live." She said calmly and Rory's fear of her went up. "I cannot lose the Doctor!" She stormed out and into the TARDIS. She wasn't prepared however, when lights started flashing erratically and the TARDIS started to move.

She hung onto the railing with all her might, cursing as her grip slipped slightly as the TARDIS tipped violently to the side, throwing her to the side and against the railings. She ended up hugging the TARDIS rail by the time the TARDIS landed. She was happy to hear that reassuring sound of the TARDIS landing and she untangled herself from the wires that had came loose and from the railing she had attached herself to. She ran over to the door and looked out.

A large house stood in front of her and she stepped out, her legs weak. A small, baby blue car was in the driveway as a young boy of about 16 stepped out. She smiled slightly at the boy who looked at her curiously.

"Can I help you?" he asked. Amy felt tears prick at her eyes. She was never going to find the Doctor this way. She shrugged.

"I don't know..." the boy spotted the TARDIS behind her and his eyes grew wide.

"Doctor?" he said, unsure. Amy gasped.

"You know him?" the boy shook his head and Amy felt sadness wash over her.

"No, but my mum does." Amy perked up and gestured toward the house.

"Well show me to your mum." The boy nodded and smiled.

"I'm John by the way." Amy smiled and told him her name as they walked into the house, the cloister bell sounding from in the TARDIS.

_

* * *

_

His eyes opened to see baby blue and black. He grew scared fast. Was he blind? He didn't know. All he did know was that all over him, his body ached. He blinked and colour bled through, like an old television set warming up. He groaned and suddenly he was aware of everything around him. He looked around and became scared.

_The room was small and dark. Walls made of stone and water dripped down one wall. The room was damp and smelt of blood, sweat and urine the door was wooden with a small metal window set into it. Bars within the window to make sure no-one's hand could get in or out. The floor was damp everywhere and parts of the floor were covered in moss and animal carcasses. _

_The Doctor sat up, groaning that his head pounded with every breath he took. He looked at the adjacent wall to the one he was leant back against, the one that was opposite the wall. There was a large window with metal bars set into it. There was enough of a gap for someone's arm to get out but not much of anything else. The Doctor groaned in helplessness. He couldn't see Amy anywhere and he didn't know where he was._

_His thoughts stuck on the Red headed scot. Where was she? Was she ok? Why wasn't she with him? His thoughts went around at a hundred miles an hour in his head before a blinding pain struck his head, causing him to cry out._

_Not long after, his eyes rolled up into his head and he passed out, blood coming from his nose again._

* * *

Rory glared at the spot where Amy had just been and then grabbed his phone. He dialed Amy's number, determined to talk her out of saving the infernal Time-Lord when he froze.

_"Rory, that's already happened for me." He made a confused look at her. "Time Travel Rory." She said as if it explained everything._

Rory cancelled the phone call. So she wouldn't even know of it yet. He sighed. When was he going to get her to leave the Doctor behind?

_Never_ a small voice in his head said. _You'll always be second best. Next thing you know she'll cancel the wedding._ Rory's heart twinged and he sat down, his head in his hands. He knew something was going to happen. Something he couldn't control.

And it had something to do with that stupid Time-Lord. Rory gritted his teeth. He hated that man. He came along and threatened to take everything off him that he had tried so long to get. He had almost lost Amy when prisoner Zero had came along, and by the looks of it, he had lost her again to go travelling with the Doctor.

He looked up at the clock. Half one in the morning. He picked up his phone and texted Amy.

_Hey Am, Just wanted to tell you I love you and I'll see you at 12 at the cake shop._ There. That should do it. Rory put the phone down and sat back in the couch, tiredness taking over him. He stared at a picture of his favourite girl and then fell asleep.

_

* * *

_

She woke up with a start, alarms ringing all around the room as she struggled up.

"_Warning, temporal shift error, this may cause some injury to the passenger. Abortion is recommended." She shook her head and pressed a series of buttons._

"_Continue. I cannot afford for him to take too long." She groaned as her shoulder protested and she glared at the Computer screen. "Computer, continue project genesis, no matter what." The computer beeped and she fell to the floor. Her last burst of energy had drained her almost and she lay down._

"_Captain, I am reading a breach in the hull. May I ask for orders?" the computer said. She looked at the roof and nodded._

"_Full security lock down. Only I can unlock the doors with my full authorisation. No-one else except him. Do you read me?" she said, tired. The computer beeped and replied in its feminine voice._

"_Affirmative." The supposed captain lay there, gasping for breath as she waited for project genesis to complete. She was so tired when she heard the cry._

"_Warning, Human female life form detected. Report yourself or be destroyed." She lay there, silent and unmoving as the doors slid shut._

"_Intruders are 23 sections away captain." Came the female voice again and she laid there, eyes closed._

"_Hurry project genesis computer."_

* * *

Amy sat there; Martha and Mickey sat opposite her. She had told then her story and was sat there with her fingers crossed behind her back, hoping they could help.

"So, what do you think?" She said hopefully. "Can you help me?" Martha looked at Amy and smiled slightly.

"I work for an organisation called Torchwood. We deal with alien activity. We should be able to locate the Doctor for you." Martha said, smiling gently at Amy's face as she spoke. The red head's face had lit up with hope and happiness when Martha had confirmed her hopes and she put down her cup and hugged her.

"Thank you Martha, Mickey." She said, crying slightly. She needed the Doctor back. Just so she knew he was safe. She knew he was protective over her but he didn't know how much he meant to her. Martha looked at her.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Mickey had spoken up, worried for the scot.

"I just..." Amy trailed off and Martha nodded.

"I know." She said smiling. "It'll all be fine. Trust me. I've been where you are. It's all good in the end." Amy nodded and closed her eyes, crying heavily as she saw the Doctor's face in her mind's eye. Martha had made an excuse for her son and husband to leave them in peace so they could talk.

"Martha... What do i do? I cant..." Amy struggled, torn in two. She had her love for her fiancée and then there was her love for the Time-Lord she had now lost. Martha sympathised with her.

"Amy, stop worrying too much about it. He'll be fine. We will find him." She paused and placed a hand on Amy's. "I promice."

_

* * *

_

His eyes opened slowly and painfully to find himself in what looked to be a stasis chamber. The room outside was lit a red colour and a brunette woman was laid on the floor. He moved slightly and it seemed that time slowed down. His head span and he felt numb. He groaned and a click was heard. It was rather a quiet click but to him, it was like a shotgun being fired, his head protesting as it opened and he fell forward.

_He hit the deck with a thud and he cried out in pain as his head connected with the floor. The woman looked at him and struggled up. Blood was making it's way down her arm as she managed toward him._

"_Your here..." she whispered almost. His head felt like it was on fire as he groaned again. He could feel himself being torn apart slowly and he cried out in agony. "Computer! Stabilise his genetic code! Lock down all out going transmit beams." She said and the pain dulled almost immediately. He relaxed slightly and laid there, feeling weak and nauseous._

"_Where...am...i?" he struggled. The brunette smiled._

"_Your on the starship U.K." she said and he shook his head. _

"_Vibrations..." the brunette frowned._

"_That's because it's a ship. Look i'm the last human in existence at the moment so i could really use your help here Doctor!" she said and the Doctor looked at her, pain radiating through him._

"_Who are you?" She looked horrorfied. _

"_Queen Elizabeth the 23__rd__." The Doctor sat up and regretted it, moaning as his vision swam in and out of focus._

"_Right. What's wrong?" he managed before his eyes rolled back and he passed out, blood making it's way down his cheek from his nose again._

* * *

Mickey turned over to look at Martha's sleeping form. He had a feeling from this Amy girl that this was something that Martha would personally look over until Amy had the Doctor back. He had seen the look of determination in her eyes and knew almost immediately that he was never going to be able to stop her.

He looked up at the window on the wall behind Martha and saw that the stars were visible through their thin curtains and he smiled, remembering the times he had with the Doctor and his Rose. Ofcourse, he wouldn't be missed. He had always been second best. Now, however, he had a family, a purpose. He was head of Torchwood and had managed to bring the remaining Torchwood members back together.

Captain Jack Harkness and Gwen Cooper had jumped to the chance almost.

When Mickey had called jack to tell him what had happened with the Doctor, Jack's tone had been dangerous almost. It had chilled Mickey to the core to know that the Captain would stop at nothing to get back the strange and magnificent Time-Lord.

Gwen on the otherhand had been confused about the whole ordeal, asking where the Doctor was and why an alien of such power needed their help. Jack had told her just to agree and go with it.

Mickey sighed and rolled over. He wasn't too sure if he trusted this Amy pond. She said she'd known the Doctor all her life and for some reason, mickey senced sadness when she spoke of it, like he had caused her so much distress and pain that she was forced to re live it everytime she woke up in the TARDIS. He had been on the verge of asking her why she hadn't left yet when he realised.

She loved the Doctor.

It only seemed right. The Doctor seemed to have a nack for stealing away people someone cared about and changing them. Almost always, they ended up loving him and not the people they were supposed to love. Mickey felt his chest heave when Rose's face appeared in his and he sighed, looking back at his wife.

_Who needs that Time-Lord anyway?_ He thought. _Torchwood can handle it all. _And he fell back asleep, a small smile playing on his lips.

_

* * *

_

She had been asleep when the sound of his voice woke her.

"_Amy... Amy..." She smiled slightly as she woke, expecting to see his face over hers, those eyes so full of life and excitement and yet so old and sad. Instead she screamed. _

_Infront of her was a grey image of the Doctor. His hair was messy and his skin looked sunken. He generally looked worse for ware as Amy sat up and struggled away from him._

"_D..Doctor?" She managed and he nodded._

"_Amy, you need to hurry. I cant hold this up much longer. Your going to wake soon and you __**need**__ to remember what im going to tell you!" She nodded and he smiled. "Good old Amelia. Now you need to tell them that im on starship U.K Liz 23... About 20048-91." He said rather quickly. Amy's face was blank._

"_Doctor, there's no way-" he let out a cry of pain and disappeared for a second before reappearing, blood making it's way down his forehead._

"_Amy please! Remember what i told you!" and he disappeared._

Amy woke up, breathing heavily before she started crying. She had a feeling that the dream she just had was real.

The Doctor was alive.

But not for long it looked.

* * *

**So there we go! Chapter TWO! i know! it was incredibly quick for a reply too! Thank you Dr. Who Nut and NicoletheElemental for your reveiws! They are love! **

**Replied may be a little slow from now oon as i start collage on monday so i'll have less time but i'll still update as much and as quick as i can. I'm trying to keep the chapters about the same length but they do seem to be getting slightly longer lol**

**Anyway! Read And Reveiw! As Always! Those to reveiw get a free cookie and maybe their character to be in the next Chapter! **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Ichigo Koneko~Chan xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! im so sorry for this fake update but unless you hadnt realised, this story is on hiatus. I've lost it. The plot bunnies have escaped for it. **

**If you had an idea of where you wanted this story to go, please tell me and i'd probably actually use it but if no-one gives ideas then it's not getting touched till either 2013 summer or never again.**

**So here's the deal: you write what you'd like to see happen, and the story gets updated. You dont, it wont.**

**Deal?**

**Sorry again everyone... well... whoever reads my stuff...**

**Forgiveness cookies? **


End file.
